The truth behind Snowkit's death
by Suntalon
Summary: So you all know how Snowkit was taken by a hawk. This story is if the hawk dropped Snowkit, and how he would survive alone in the forest.
1. Prologue

**Suntalon: Okay so here is another chapter I know I said it was over, but….. I figured it would be a fun story to write again.**

**Prologue**

I stared at the ground, and at then at the talon's gripping my body. I screeched, and tried to fight back. I saw the horror stricken look on my mother's face, and I saw Brackenfur, whom I had wanted to be my mentor, leaping for me, but I knew it was to late, so I stared at the sky again, waiting for Starclan to take me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Suntalon: **Ok so I don't know if anyone is reading this story, but if they are here is the next chapter, Please review!

**The Beginning**

Snowkit nuzzled against the warm body of his mother Speckletail. He felt around for any other kit bodies, but he was all alone. Snowkit felt his eye lids open. He stared all around him and in the den. The walls were made of strong brambles and then he saw her, his mother.

She was the prettiest cat he had ever seen, but then and again she is the only cat he had seen yet. He looked at her and watched her mouth open and close, but with no noise coming out. Snowkit realized that there was no noise anywhere, no birds, but just stillness. Speckletail then lifted up her tail and slapped it onto the ground next to her.

At that Snowkit raced over to his mother and drifted off into an inky sleep. When he awoke he was no longer in the nursery den with his mother, but out in a forest. There stood his mom.

Speckletail raced over to him and said "Hello Snowkit can you hear me?" Snowkit leapt backwards, HE COULD HEAR! "Yehhths" He replied. His own voice sounded slurred and ugly compared to Speckletail's. That night Speckletail and him talked, and she taught him signs and how to speak properly so that when he woke up and was in the real world he could understand her without speech.

Snowkit awoke in the nursery and had this urge to lick his paw. He looked down and saw that his paw was white. _So is the rest of my body._ He assumed and he began to wash himself.

Then out of no where a flash of brown knocked him over and he fell with a thump. Snowkit struggled to get away, but there was no escape, until he felt the wait lift off of him and looked up to see a pretty golden cat holding the small brown tabby in her jaws, and next to her was a mini her.

Snowkit sat up and looked out of the den. There he saw a strong warrior looking in on him; he was a golden-brown color. Snowkit raced up to him and asked "HI! Who are you?" Speckletail told him to ask questions, so he wouldn't seem deaf, but Snowkit didn't hear what the tom replied, so he waved his tail good-bye and charged back into the nursery.

That night Snowkit asked his mom questions like: "Who the golden brown tom was, who was the cat who knocked him over? Who were the other cats in the den?" Speckletail answered everyone. She told him about the history of the clans, and about whom everyone in the clan was, Bluestar was the leader and Fireheart was the deputy. She told him how Tigerclaw was exiled.

Then the training started. They practiced fighting, gently though. A cuff around the ear was the worst his mom gave him. Finally exhausted they sat down ready for the rest of the night's rest.

Snowkit woke up the next morning feeling great. He walked over to what was known as the fresh-kill pile, where all of the prey was kept. He grabbed a 'mouse' for his mom and then slowly padded back into the den, carefully taking in all of his surroundings, hoping that one day Speckletail would let him explore camp by himself, or with Bramblekit and Tawnykit.

**Suntalon: **Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Suntalon**: So the next chapter… Please review!

Snowkit stared at Tawnykit and Bramblekit as they leapt at him. He battered at them, but his muscles weren't as strong as the other kit's so they easily pinned him down.

As soon as they let him up Snowkit went racing out of the nursery into the clearing! It was HUGE!

He padded towards a den that smelled like funny outside smells. As soon as he poked his head inside he saw berries of all kind, and plants of all shades!

Out of nowhere a silver-ish colored cat came limping towards him. She was opening and closing her mouth, but he heard nothing. So without thinking much about it he backed up and headed towards the den that smelt of must and age.

He stopped at the door and found himself face to face with a white cat with black spots; his muzzle was lined with grey fur.

Snowkit sat down as the elder cat motioned for him to do. The cat also began speaking Snowkit nodded his head pretending to understand. Snowkit lay down and listened to the nothing that surrounded his ears.

Snowkit woke up in the nursery, except everyone was asleep except for his mother so he said "Mother is this dream?" "Yes" she replied.

That night Snowkit listened to his mother telling the tales of the past and of the greatest warriors and who the leader was, Firestar. Snowkit thought to himself _I wish that one day I will become as great as Firestar! One of the best leaders! _

Once Speckletail was done speaking Snowkit asked "Could you tell me the names of all of the cats?" So for the rest of the night Snowkit made it his goal to try and remember every cat's name, the one cat that Snowkit especially liked was Brackenfur, the cat that watched Snowkit.

Snowkit blinked open his eyes as sun filtered into the den, he sat up and turned over to see Bramblekit and Tawnykit had gone outside.

Snowkit passed by a pretty light colored queen, remembering that it was Goldenflower he muttered, trying to sound as normal as possible "Hello Goldenflower!" He watched her mouth open and close, assuming she had said hello back he walked out of the den.

Speckletail came over to him and motioned for him. He sat down next to her, and then he saw the same silver-ish cat with the hurt paw mouth something, but he paid no attention to her.

Snowkit saw the she-cat's face cloud with sorrow and she said something to Speckletail, who suddenly put her tail protectively around him and her fur, began to bristle. Snowkit whimpered and stared at Brackenfur willing him to do something, to say something that Snowkit could hear!

**Suntalon**: So short I know, but please review if you want another chapter, sooner!


	4. Chapter 3

**Suntalon**: Ya ya finally I shall post another chapter!

(I do not own warrior cats)

**Ruffled snow**

Snowkit shrank back against his mother as she bristled indignantly. He watched as the grey she cat with a twisted paw mewed and Brackenfur's tail dropped and he padded sorrowfully away. Snowkit stared anxiously at the warrior whom he had hoped would be his mentor.

Speckletail ushered him back into the Nursery and back into his nest. She began to groom him. Snowkit didn't shrink away from his mother's touch like most kits would do, but instead he loved it. Whenever she licked him it made Snowkit feel as is at least one cat in the clan truly loved him.

Snowkit awoke the next morning. That night in the place of the stars he had learned the name of the she-cat with the hurt leg, Cinderpelt. He also knew the name of the two kits in the nursery, Bramblekit and Tawnykit.

Snowkit padded cautiously out into the clearing, Speckletail not too far behind. Suddenly a flash of brown came hurtling at him. Snowkit shrank down with fear. Bramblekit pinned him down. Snowkit cried with fear, but when he opened his eyes and saw it was just Bramblekit he pawed playfully at the other kit.

Bramblekit leapt off of Snowkit and charged towards Tawnykit. She met him in the air and they wrestled in the air. Snowkit felt a longing to be able to fight with the other kits.

Then Speckletail padded away to talk to Smallear. Snowkit turned back to Tawnykit and Bramblekit who were scampering off. Snowkit followed without a word. Cats brushed past him appearing to say hi, but he heard nothing.

Finally he came to where Bramblekit and Tawnykit stood, in front of the medicine cat den. Strange smells of different plants hit his nose.

"What are you guys doing?" Snowkit mewed. Bramblekit and Tawnykit whirled around with surprise as they saw Snowkit standing there.

They opened their mouths and spoke words he couldn't hear. Then they turned away and went into the den. Snowkit just followed. He bumped into Tawnykit as she stopped short. Snowkit looked around the huge den, everywhere were bundles of strange smelling plants.

Bramblekit padded up to strange looking berries. He turned his head and beckoned for the other two to come over. Tawnykit followed behind Snowkit. Bramblekit mewed something to Snowkit, not understanding, but Bramblekit's eye blazed with challenge. Snowkit bent over and licked up a berry, they actually weren't that bad. Tawnykit then licked one up and so did Bramblekit. Tawnykit looked into Snowkit's eyes and mewed something. Her eyes brimmed with praise and admirement. Snowkit suddenly felt his pelt go hot. He looked away, but something turned within Snowkit's heart and he knew that Speckletail was not the only one in the clan who cared for him.

Snowkit was snapped from his thoughts when in came Cinderpelt. Her eyes blazed with anger. Snowkit felt fear coming off of the other kits. He too shrank back. Even though her harsh words went unheard her anger waves were enough to frighten him. Then she flicked her tail towards the Nursery and the three kits ran back to their dens.

Although Cinderpelt had been mad at them Snowkit couldn't help but feel a twinge of happiness, because for once in his life he had been treated like a normal cat, not left out, not forgotten, just normal, and he liked it.

Suntalon: Well there you go! If you review I will write another chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

Suntalon: Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! Thanks to Mangoflame also!

Disclaimer: I do not own any warrior cats in this story!

**As your Shadow crosses mine**

Snowkit yawned and looked around; he was in the place of stars. He stretched and looked around, sitting a few feet away was him mom.

He thought to call out to her, but something stopped him. She was talking to another cat, a young she cat.

"You know no matter how hard you try he will never be able to be a warrior." The she cat spoke.

"What! How can you say that Spottedleaf? I train him every day, and everyday he gets better, I don't care what you or Cinderpelt say he will be a warrior! He already is my little warrior…" her voice trailed off, and suddenly she looked worn and exhausted.

"I know this is hard for you Speckletail, this being your last kit." The cat called Spottedleaf had spoken again.

"You know nothing of how I feel! His own father barely comes to see him! You have no idea what it's like to live with such a decision." Snowkit backed away with fear, his mom was furious with this she cat and it was his entire fault!

"I know just as much as you do how to handle a hard decision!" Spottedleaf spat back her retort and then began to fade.

Speckletail also faded, back to her own dreams he assumed.

Snowkit quivered and padded around the bank where he stood. His paws hit water and he looked down at them, a puddle. Snowkit stared at the reflection that he saw, instead of a small kit that he normally saw he saw a strong and tall warrior, muscles strong, and eyes gleaming with ambition. Snowkit backed away, startled by the reflection.

A purr sounded from behind him. Snowkit whipped around and came face to face with a fluffy tom cat.

"That is your destiny you know, a brave little kit like you will one day be a brave warrior."

"Who-who are you?" Snowkit stuttered.

"No need to fear me young one, I am Featherwhisker, I was Thunderclan's medicine cat long before you were born. "

"That will never be me, you heard my mom and that stupid she cat, I am a burden." Snowkit stared down at his paws.

The tom let out a mrrww of amusement. "That stupid she cat was my apprentice, Spottedleaf, but no need to apologize little one. You are not a burden, and remember, no matter how hard things get, and no matter how abandoned you feel, I will always be with you."

With that everything began to fade around Snowkit. Featherwhisker faded into the mist and Snowkit awoke with a jolt.

Tawnykit was pawing his side. Her mouth was urging him to wake up. Snowkit sat up groggily and noticed that no one else was awake.

Tawnykit motioned with her tail for him to follow. They padded close to the thorns around camp, hiding in the shadows.

Suddenly Snowkit felt the vibrations of paws steps behind him; he glanced around and saw Bramblekit bundling after them. He slowed down to their pace once he caught up.

The three musketeers raced out of camp through the dirt place. They came to a clearing, where you could see the stars peering out above the trees. Snowkit felt a flick on his shoulder and he realized Tawnykit was talking to him.

She was pointing to the stars and saying some un heard words and would look down at Snowkit occasionally to see if he was listening. Snowkit just nodded his head whenever she would do that, and she would continue on.

The wind picked up and Tawnykit scooted closer to Snowkit, so that their pelts were touching, her warmness flooded into him, making him fill up with such happiness.

Bramblekit was on the other side of Tawnykit, but Snowkit took no notice to him, Tawnykit was the prettiest cat he had ever seen.

Suddenly Bramblekit got up and mewed something and raced back towards camp, Snowkit thought about following, but when Tawnykit didn't move he stayed too.

She mewed something gently, and not sure how to answer Snowkit just said "Someday we will be together." Tawnykit must have understood his muttered words, because her eyes lit up with happiness, and then she rubbed up against his cheek and bounded back towards camp, Snowkit followed a tail length behind. _Today was the best night ever! _

No matter what the future held Snowkit knew that everything would be okay, it always would be now.


	6. Chapter 5

Suntalon: Okay its been a looonnnngg while since an update, but here is the next chapter its kind of short but please review!

**Fallen**

Snowkit opened his eyes and brushed away the sleep that had overcome him. He stood up and with a stretch and a yawn wandered out into the open camp. By now he had begun to get use to cats staring and he enjoyed the silence of the area. Snowkit saw something flit out of the corner of his eye with a great leap he jumped and grabbed the object, with a squeak of surprise he realized that it was no feather or moss ball but a tail.

The owner of this tail whipped around with eyes blazing. The blue grey she-cat spat some word out and then padded back to her den, on the Highrock. With a jolt of surprise he realized that the she-cat was Bluestar.

Feeling guilty and heart broken at the leaders cold response Snowkit padded back towards the nursery. Suddenly he felt great paws push him over. Snowkit whirled around and found himself face to face with Bramblekit.

Bramblekit had grown a lot over the past moon he not only towered over Snowkit but also over his sister Tawnykit. Snowkit let out a faint mew in his surprise, and Bramblekit lept away.

The kit didn't really want any more attention then he got, Snowkit had begun to notice it too, cats would walk by and almost glare at Bramblekit, and some would even spit cruel words at him. (not that he would know he just assumed by their faces they were cruel)

Snowkit gave his chest a few licks as he sat up, shaking the dirt from his pelt.

Bramblekit had raced back to the nursery but Tawnykit still remained beside him, she was mewing something her eyes were glowing with joy, Snowkit just nodded. And with a dip of her head Tawnykit raced back to the clearing infront of the nursery. Snowkit followed he closely.

Bramblekit had gathered a clup of moss and tiny rocks, making a makeshift ledge. He stood on it making wild gestures with his tail and mewing, his mouth open wide. Tawnykit stood at the base of the rock looking up at Bramblekit.

Snowkit could just imagine what they were saying : "I am Bramblestar leader of Thunderclan. Tawnypelt you will be my deputy, and Snowwing you are now a full warrior of Thunderclan!" at that tawnykit would cheer his name and they would rub up next to each other, nothing coming between them.

Snowkit was snapped from his daydream when Speckletail walked over and layed a tail on his shoulder. He followed behind her and into the den. He didn't realize how tired he was until he curled up next to his mom and began to immediately drift to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Suntalon: Finally an update! Whoop whoop!**

(I do not own warrior cats!)

**Claws of Fury**

Snowkit bounded up beside his mother. Today Snowkit was finally allowed to go to a clan ceremony.

The Winter had been rough. The cats that surrounded were thin and boney. The air was filled with tension.

Snowkit pretended to be listening to what the leader was saying but he didn't care. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a little moss ball. Temptation overcame him and he jumped onto the moss wad., batting it around.

Suddenly the air filled with fear and shock. Snowkit looked around for his mom, but she was nowhere to be seen, cats were hiding!

Suddenly Speckletail charged towards him, but before she could reach him thorns dug into his back and Snowkit began to leave the ground, he flailed his paws, how was he flying?

Brackenfur leapt towards him, but the cats got smaller and smaller until they were lost in the trees, Snowkit saw tree tops.

_Was this how StarClan cats felt? Could they fly? Was he going to StarClan?_

Suddenly the trees grew closer, the tops of them were just under his paws, now they were just above him, and suddenly the thorns holding him disappeared. Snowkit began to plumet to the ground.

He let out a mew of distress, then suddenly strange paws surrounded him, the pain in his back became more and more intense, until he could not bear it any more, Snowkit's world went black.

_Am I in StarClan? Snowkit asked._

"_Yes" replied a pretty tabby._

"_Am I dead?" _

_No but you have a hard journey ahead of you, don't be afraid to make strange friends, but beware little kit even the strongest tree will eventually fall._

Snowkit blinked open his eyes, the forest was gone, instead he woke up in a den made out of a silver shiny stuff.

Snowkit let out a frightened mew, and a twoleg wearing a white coat came over to him. She opened her mouth, but Snowkit just ran to the corner of the small den to avoid the twolegs strange paws which reached for him.

Snowkit felt himself being lifted up and set out onto a wooden slab. He sat there as the twoleg examined his wounds.

Speckeltail had told him not to trust twolegs, but at this point who else did he have? Speckletail and the rest of the clan probably thought he was dead.

Snowkit looked around and was shocked, all around him were silver dens like the one he had been in, holding various cats!

Some turned and mewed at the new comer, but Snowkit ignored them.

Once he was healed he knew he had to find a way home, he would see Speckletail once more, even if he died trying.

**Suntalon: okay so in case it was unclear the hawk was shot down and the twoleg took him to the vet which is where he is now, determined little fellow!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

Suntalon: ANOTHER CHAPTER!

(I do not own warrior cats)

Snowkit scratched behind his ear, he paced inside his tiny den. A twoleg would be home any minute to let him out, they kept to a schedule. Two moons ago he had left the shiny cage with a new twoleg and the twoleg's mate. The twoleg's mate had left him though, and now he barely cared for Snowkit.

Today was the day that he was going to escape. He heard the door open, yes he heard it.

_Flash back_

_Snowkit let out a frightened mew as three twolegs with white paws and strange things on their faces held him down and picked up a pointy stick and suddenly they began to fade. _

_Snowkit awoke in Starclan, a white and brown cat, no bigger than he was, stepped out. _

"_Hello my name is Swiftpaw, I am here to help you. The twolegs are going to put some device in your ear that will allow you to hear just loud noises, but I will help you get through this."_

_Swiftpaw disappeared and Snowkit awoke. He flattened himself to the ground as a twoleg picked up and dropped a large object._

_At his reaction the twolegs began to smile and pet him fervently. Snowkit had heard the object hit the floor with a bang._

_End Flashback_

The twoleg flipped on a light and hurridly released Snowkit. Snowkit rushed out and headed for the door, which the stupid twoleg had left ajar. Suddenly the ground went from dark and cold to a world of life and color.

Snowkit let out a purr of delight as he raced out towards the forest.

The ground suddenly began to slope downwards, sending Snowkit barreling down the hill, unable to stop.

He rolled until he hit something soft.

Snowkit scrambled up onto his paws as he stared wide eyed at the cat that stood before him. It was a white she cat with amber eyes, and hiding behind her were two kits, a little brown she kit with dark stripes, and a silver she kit with blue eyes.

"I won't hurt you I promise." Snowkit stuttered. The mother she cat relaxed a little and opened her mouth to speak, but she spoke gently and quietly so Snowkit couldn't hear her.

Snowkit looked down at his paw, ashamed.

The she cat rested her tail on his shoulder as if she understood that he was deaf.

She flicked her tail beckoning him to follow.

Snowkit followed her timidly, and realized how much he had grown, he towered over the two kits which raced ahead.

The she cat lead him to an alcove in a clearing of the forest. There the kits lay down and the mother curled up next to them. She pointed to a vole which was left un eaten. Snowkit eagerly ate it, and curled up next to the she cat.

It seemed like he finally found a new family.

**Suntalon: IN case it was unclear, Snowkit got a built in hearing aid, but since he is deaf he can only hear loud noises like maybe monsters snapping trees ;) please review!**


End file.
